gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Companion Data
A Ankylosaurs Anmangarn Anstanabli Ariog [ Army of Chaos [ Army of Dragon Pass [ Army of the Unliving [ Arnoring [ Arrowstone Cavalry [ Arstanveks [ Arstola Council [ [ Arstolan Forest [ [ Asborn Thriceborn [ Asborn Twice Born [ [ Assiday Clan Attacker from Above [ Avareen [ Avenging Goddess [ Avenging Killer [ [ Awakening Spirit [ Axe Goddess [ Axe Maidens [ Axe Sisters [ Axe Trance B Baboons 93 Bachelor Herd 95 Backboy Feat 265 Badass Bag O'Worms 65 Balkothi Barandar 231 Baranthos Estavosson 33 Barayo Bulstersson 173 Bardrinor the Good Barzanes 102 Bat Feeders 241, 242, 243, 244 Battle Breacher Beaked Dragonewts 69 Bearwalker Path 281 Bearwalkers 280 Bear Warrior Feat 282 Beast Charms 276, 280, 281 Beautiful Tarhelera 267 Beech 47, 50, 51, 91, 185, 189, 192 Before Me 272, 273 Behind Me 272, 273 Bek Leadhead 173 Below Me 272, 273, 274 Beneva Blue 130 Beneva Chan 34, 39 Berenmast 94 Berenvara Bertha 173, 1, 100 Big Starfire Ridge 41, 42, 43, 45, 197 Binna 171 248 Black Hekvog 149 170 Black Oak 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 62 Black Oak Brotherhood 56, 57, 35, Black Spear Village 30, 50 Bladesharp 103, 123 Blood of Sky River Titan 262 Bluebill 111 Blue Dragon 262, 263 Blue God 262, 263 Blue Goddess 262, 263 Blue Hawk 263, 267 Blue Hawk Woman 263 Blue Mound 36 Bolobos the Juggler 164 Bonded Trickster 255, 256, 28 Bork 146 Boronvarish 128 59 8 86 Brandgor Bronzebones 29 Brandgorssons 29 73 Brazen Ledger 204 Brightflower 173 Brikala the Reseeder 5137 Brondagal Fort 30, 36 Brondagal Hill 29, 106 Bronze Gobbler 22511 Bugheads 182 Bull-men 213 Bullmen 136, 278 Bull of the Baboons 93 Bullpriest 62 Bull Run 43 Bulster the Brewer 173, 177 Bundalini and His All-Skeleton Band 159 Burning Flint 276 109 Butchery 280 C Camp Fire Spirit 276 Candymans 15, 20 Careful One 183, 184 Carvala 171 Cave of the Dead 206 Caves of Chaos 32, 98 Cave Trolls 142, 232 Celestial Body 82 Celestial Loop 80, , 212, 213 Central Market 19 Chalk Man Spirit Society 2737 Charms 274, 281 Chasuble of Jarrath Weavemaker 26 48, 50 Chief Hodir 196, 199 Chief Librarian 23, 25, 26 Chief of Barbarian Affairs 121, 204 Chief of the Chaos Gods 97 1 Chiton Cavalry 122 Chokin 69 Chukorda 1181, 42, 43 Cinsina House 21 Cirrocumulus 267 Cirrostratus 267 Cirrus 267 , 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, Clearwine Fyrd 32 Clearwine Grape 29, 38 267 Clown from the Hills 261 Cold Wind Rebellion Colymar King 47 Colymar Tribe 32, 34, 48, 5 Completionist 25 Copper House 38, 39 Copper Sows 38 Coral Dragon 194 Cosmic Balance 148 4 Cougar 47 Counting of Ogorvalteland 28 Count of the Sun Domers 88 Crafters Quarter 28, 32, 35, 62 4, 87, 176 Creative Power 267 Creatures of Summer 182 Creatures of Winter 1870, 85, 91, 106, 111, 116, 152, 210, 213, 229,, 66 Creeping Crudd 844 Crisis 74, Crucifixion 83 Cruel Clown 164 Culbrea House 21 Culbrea Tribe 241 Cumulonimbus 267 Curse of Kin 142, 143 Curse of Odayla 282 D Daligar the Bear Trainer 164 Dancing Ground 80, 41 Dangmet 29, 36, 169,281 Dark Esrolia 245 Darkness Folk 25 82 Darmatvin 75, 77 Darstan Black Oak 56 Darsten Black Oak 57, 58, 59, 168, 170, 179, Darst Farrar 95 ng 120 Daughters of the Vine 9 Deadwood Clan 86 Death-Finder 260 Death God 14, 55 Death Line 50 Death Paint Feat 252 Death Well 225 Delasta 164 2 Delurso 262 Demi-birds 68, 108 Demon Planet 160 Demonslayer 170 y 259 Desaventus Heortsson 28 Desaventus Widefarer 50, 54 Desired One 217 Desire of the Cosmic Laws 26734 Diamond of Command and Protection 259 Dinacoli House 22, 15 Disaster Year 2 Disease Goddess 15 Doburdan 58 65 Do-Not-Ask-Who 229 bringer 260 Draconic Malignance 28, 29, 36 Dragonbone 69 Dragonbreaking 74, 167, 187, 192, 194 Dragonbreaking Power 74 Dragon Eggs 106 Dragonewt Hunters 46 Dragonewt Plinth 43, 46 Dragonewt Road 43, 91, 193 Dragon Inn 73, 166, 67, 70, 72, 74, 75, 115, 181, 183, 218, 245 Dragonpowers 88 Dragon Rune 16 Dragonslayer 74, 194 Dragon Spine 64 Dragontooth 36 Dronlan Swordsharp 12 Dundealos tribe 70 Dunorl Ring-Guarder 33 Dunstop Foot 56, 58, 59, 62 Duressa 1310, 182 Dushi 13 Dwarfs 85 Dwarf Scholar 23 Dwarves Three to Six 113 E Earth Deer 181 Earth Guardian 250 Earth Power 1 Earth Rune Affinity 251 Earthshakers 106, 107 Earth Temple 22, 2 Ecklar the Easterner 84, 101 Eighty-Eyes 176, 177 Eiritha the Herd Mother 127 Elasa Script 163, 164, 113, 182 Elders 51 Elf Woods 259 , 194 Elmal the Sun 55, 54, 182 Emperor Militaris 808 Empire of the Wyrms Friends 72, 235 Empty Gods 64 Endelkarth 52 Eneera the Horse Priestess 216 1 Enjosvil 13442 Enswaha 128 13, 19 Enverdura 34 Eorkan Goose-Chaser 86 Erastes 10265 Ereltharol the Black Ram 20 Ereni 39 Erianda the Red 168, 169, 177 Erineth the White 101 5 Ernaldoring 29, 39, 163, 14 Esrolian Greenware 72 Esrolian Phallic Symbols , 179, 204, 205, 242 100, 121, 123 Etyries Shrine 20,61 Eurmal Hill 15 Eurmal Lightbringer 256 Eurmal Shrine 257, 260 Evil Deeds of the Mostali 189 Evil Elephant 8, 29, 41, 52, 66, 72, 73, 77, 183, Exchangers 13 Eye and Finger Spirit 27, 176, 178 Eye-Whisper 123 F Fair Jowl 193 41 Farvine 29, 85, 87, 120-122, 176, 179, 202, 204, 205, 216, 217 Fear Dragons 170, 186, 189, 193 Feces of the Evil Elephant 2 Fermerela 20 Fersurasen 183, 184, 185, 82 Field of Hurdurus 119 Fiery Demons 4, 2189 First Lawman 209 First River 62, 15 Fish Folk 66 Fish Marriage 55 28 Five Great Tribes of Prax 127, 1282 Five Old Clans , 388 Flame of Justice 220 13, 58, 262 Fool 20, 641 Forang Forash 25, 72, 73, 192, 193 Forlind 158 Forron 10 Fost Beru Founder of the Nation 224 Founders Day 210 Founding of the Wooden Sword 76 Four Providers 116 79 Four Worlds 41 Fox Women 52, 54 Free Sages 10, 13, 16, 20, G Gadrillion 232 Gagig Two-Barb 86 Gambling Sticks 271 Gami 606 Garanarios the Cat Witch 132 Garhendrik 45, 94 Garstal Shavetop 25, 19, 255 Gbaji the Deceiver 2 General Fazzur Ghosts-Around 72 Giant Otters Glowspot 243 Gnasher Bonebreaker 146226 Goddess Arch 38 Goddess of Good Fortune and Luck 58 Goddess of Luck 55 Goddess of Rape 97 Goddess of Tormented Death 9, 263 God of Disorder 254 God of the Woods 278 Godriver 63119, 160, 192, 197, 264 Godsworld 266 God Time 48 Golden Bows 214 Golden Bow Spirit Society 118 Goldeneye Heroquest 214 Goldeneye Horse 10 Golden Ram Feat 200 Goldgotti of Wilmskirk 13 Goldsmiths 16, 35 Goodale Path 41, 62 Goodsword 43, 199, 203 Goodsword clan 199, 203 Goodvoice Trade Caravan 14 Gorangian Bronze Guts 13 Gordius 121, 205, 241 Gorite axe women 2 Gorpchaser 65 Governor-General 11,69, 270, 276, 277 Granny Vo and Uncle 28 Grazelanders 55, 85, 86, 100, 216, 213, 60, 118, 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218 Great Advisor to Moonson 83 Great Bear 279, 280 Great Boar 52, 245, 278 Great Draconic Betrayal8 Great Fury 17 Great Mountain 262 Great Newt 11 Great Waters 218 Green Inanga 73, 193 Green Rock Lion 181 Greenstone 13, 19, 22, 242, 252, 253 Greenware 6, 237 Greycloak 16204 Greydogs 41, 43, 196, 201 Grey Dog Village 42, 199 Grey Vale 42, 43 Gribbli 14977, 178, 179 Gringle Goodsale 10, 14 Gringle Goodsell 14, 88, 168, 169, 174 Grizzly 133, 164, 259, 282 Grizzly Gate 209, 280 Grubfarm 145 Guardian of the Flame of Virtue 83 Guardians of Justice 209 Guardian Woods 42, 46 Guide 259 Guilders 11 Guipagah 141 Gustbran the Bonesmith 9, 10 H Hadrosaurs 66, 106 Hadrosaurus 11 Halawell 171 Half Moon 82 Hall of the Dead 28 Haranfin 130 8 5 Harstal Verlainsson 100 Hartkos the Bearwalker 133 Harvar Ironfist 21, 88, 139, 241 2 Haunted Lands 223, , 237 Hawk 2305 Healing Valley 202 Heart of Glass 108 Heavy With Weight 198 Helera 27 Heortland Wars 89 Heort the Swift 47, 180, 181 herbs 16, 66, 156 Herkan 274, 275 Hermaka Softtouch 146 Hero World 278 High Cat Clouds 267 Highest Air 20, 21 High Llama Riders 127, 128 Highwater Falls 62 Hiia Swordsman 23 Hiording 4160 Hisfault the Scapegoat Hofhadalos the Nonwise 2548 Holy Fire 276 Holy Fire Spirit 276 Holy Pouch 22 Honey melon 86 Hoof-thrower 118 Hornos House 21 Hornos Warehouse 14 Horsetown 55, 58, 59, 60 Hot Rooster 19 Hound Knob 50, 54 Household of Prince Temertain 204 House of Death 14, 27, 86, 136, 149, 159, 204, 216, 228, 232, 235, 260 Humakti Battalion of the Wooden Sword 34 Hungry Women 88 Hunter Spirit 27 Hyalor Horsebreaker 55 Hyaloring Triarchy 5 I Idiot Girl 1715 Ikspit the Maggot 23 Illavani 40, 41, 42 Impala Riders 127, 128 Imperial Garrison 19 Implacable Anger 24 Indrodar Greydog 43 Ingest 18 Irnar the Lawspeaker 42 Iron Dwarves 112, 184 Iron Egg of a Cardinal 14 Irripi Ontor 20 Is 165, 193 Isilidan 23 Issaries Hill 15 Issaries Temple 10, 1 32 J 2 Jagrekriand the Red Planet 160 Jalasdral 17 Jaldanraltan Green Crown 27 Jaloraste Shooting Star 12 Jarani Arrowmound 22 Jarani Whitetop 209, 218, 219 Jardan Spirit Society 214 Jar-Eel 88 Jarkandos Longface 59 Jarostand White Grape 35 Jarostand Wine Merchant 31, 34, 35 Jastakos Wild Cat 73 Jillaro style 82 Jodun Bloodbane 85 Jomes the Wulf 82 Jonstown Fyrd 16 Jorator of Clearwine 14 Joraystar 19 Jovan 15 Justice Moot 211, 219, 220 Justice Staff 202, 205, 206, 219, 220, 221, 222 Justice Stone 209 K Kafol 279 Kaggerag 19 Kagradus Korlmhysson 35 Kalf Ashartsson 25, 228 Kalf the Grinner 130 Kalf the Maker 28 Kallvale the Sow 52 Kangharl Kagradusson 28, 170, 181 Karborn the Father of Bears 27 Karjakan Rites 29 Keeper of the Cart 198 Keko 275 Keller 145 Kendestra 39 Kerad of Jonstown 173 Kheldon tribe Khorasho Breadwine 11 Killer Boy the Destroyer 261 Killer Fog 2648 Kindig 146 King Andrin 164 King Blackmoor 28, 29, 31, 32, 33, 36, 39, 58 King Harvald 202, 203, 204, 206 King Kallai 32, 39, 62 King Kallai Rockbuster 32, 39 King Kangarl 30, 59, 135, 202 King Korlmar 47 King Ranulf 87 King Robasart 56 King Vingkot Orlanthsson 29 Knowing Man 26 Knowledge God 77 Kolatings 198, 199, 200, 225, 235, 270, 271, 272, 276, 277 Kollus the Smooth 13 Korang the Slayer 63 Korff 69 Korkerosian Astronomy 89 Kornos 102 Korol Serpent-Tongue 51 Kralorian silk 20 Kulbrand the Bent 10, 19 Kulbrast 33 Kulgandi of Jonstown 22 Kulrask 216 Kulstaval 18 L Lackhand 13 Lady of Green Crops] 12 Lady of the Wilds 181, 182, 278 Lagor 228, 234 Lalaach 19 Last Guardian 250 Last Heir 13 Last Orlanthi 50, 242 Laughing Singer 72, 192 Law of Desire 267 Law of Love 267 Law of Violence 209 Laws of Orlanth 22 Law Staff Day 210 Law Staff Quest 206, 208, 210 Lead Grimoire 17 Left Eye 72 Legal Oath 22 Leika Ballista 32, 242 Lenticular 22 Leto One-Eye 15 Lhankor Mhy temple 23 Liberator 16, 25, 164, 245 Life Rune 50 Linden 41, 47, 51 Linens 66 Lion-scorpions 27 Lismelder tribe 41, 62, 196, 201, 202, 203, 207 Little Starfire Ridge 40 Locaem tribe 88 Long Wall 230 Lonisi 58 Lord of Runegate 55, 56, 57, 58 Lord of the Golden Tear 262, 265 Lord of the Mountains 209 Lord-Prince One Ex 75 Lorion the Sky River 24 Lost Clans 32 Lower Gates 255 Loyal Household 248 Luck Gate 55, 56, 61 Lug Hole 79, Lunar Cavalry 13 Lunar Duck Hunt 13, 19, 25, 34, 55, 59, 66, Lunar Glowline 24 Lunar Heartland 82 Lunar Immortals 82 Lunar Knowledge God 102 Lunar laws 83 Lunar Occupation 84 Lunar Quarter 19 Lunar tribute 83, 102 Lunar War God 59 Lyserian Goodspeech 10, 14, 21 M 7 Machine God 189 Mad Ovad 16 Main Gate 5, 19, 35 Maize Priestesses of Tarsh 83, 85, 87, 171, 173, 200, 203, 253 Malani House27 Malia Rites 277 Malice Poles 225 Malign Earth 26 Mansion of Gadrillion 227 manticora 152 maple 47 Maran and the Earthshakers 107 Maran Earthshaker 16 MarohoMarton 158 Mask 259 Matlinde 116 Maw 72 Meddog Brooflyer 145 Mernkara the Weaver 130 Middle Sister 59 Minu Warmu 956 Modag the Dream Dragon 12 Moon Temples 81e 1 Morak Mor 137, 238 Mostali Oil Lantern 228 Most Wild Wind 220 Mother of Five 38 Mother of Seven 394 Murder Fog 26 N Nabirl Elkse 95 Naissa-Dene 141 Nakalor 11 nakasas 38 Nakor 158 Nameless Humakti 31, 32, 76, 77 Narri 51 Necklace of Life 38 New and Lost Man Hills 277 New Market 15 newtling boats 116 Night Guardian 270 Night Listener 23 North Gate 8, 16, 35 North Hill 29, 31, 35, 36 Nymie Stream 3 O 6 Oath of Boldhome 25 Obsidian Castle 25 Ocean Without Return 68, Ogorvaltes 41, 158 Ogorvaltes tribe 41, 158 Ogres 103, 125, 198 Old Bull 138 Old City 8, 19, 20, 22 Old Friend 115 Old Man 41, 42, 43, 46, 170, 199, 202 Old Man Stead 46 Old Sister 46 Onakal Wood Lord 5136 Ondurale 13205 Onjur Threadneedle 25 On My Left 272, 273 On My Right 272, 273, 274 Ontorkol the Priest 15 Oolina 171, 17 Orlanth Cloud 268 Orlanth Dragonbreaker 167 Orlanth Dragonslayer 109 Orlanthi Hospitality Greeting 122 Orldaging Wars 29 Orlmarth 29, 41, 42, 43, 45, 131, 132, 168, Orlmarth clan 23 Orlmarth-Greydog Feud 132 Orlmarthings 41, 169, 196 Orngarsuk 14 Orso the Beater 147 Orstalor the Strong 45 Orvanlarnste Storm Voice 14 Orvoltes survivors 38 Ostlan the Greasy 19 Ostlor Fat-Fingers 19 Ouroboros the Cosmic Dragon 6 200 Ovad of Hillhaven 196, 199 Overovash 80 P Pain Centaurs 2 2 Parasarlth 113 Pavis Rubble 859 Penterest 12 Pharnastes Rugbagian 100 Phorgg Bugbrain 146 Pig Hollow 50, 54 Piku Gastapakis 171, 173 pine 47 Plains of Prax 79, 91 pleasant ones 220 Polemarch Urtherion Tashkenth 122 polonki music 210, 213 Poss 202, 203 Possession 209, 220, 281 Postal 173 Power over Dragons 75 Pramble 1775 Praxian March 9, 15 Pride of Quackford 65 Prince Salinarg 50 Prince Salingar 39 Prince Saronil Sartarsson 189 Prince Temertain 13 Promise Rite 21 Provost 19 Purple 72, 179, 192 Purple Blood 72 Pyjeem 28, 55 Q 78 Queen Entarios the Supporter 253 Queen Kallyr 80 Queen Leika Orlkensorsdottir 41 Queen Yanioth 33, 39 Quest to the Wounding of Arroin 76 Quiet Archer Feat 285 Quinulf R Rainbow Mountains 85 Rain God 29 Ralza 120 Ram Storms 22 rebellion 32 Reconciler 248 Red Aggakastokus 14 Red Hands of Hofstaring 126 red-smiths 82 Remakerela 213 Remorseless Vengeance 26 Renvald Meldekbane 89 Resettlement of Dragon Pass 109 Rex Temple 36 Riddle Games 187 Right of Possession 25 Ring-Guarder 29 Ring of Orlanth 29 Rite of Mold and Mold 257 Ritual of Rebirth 137 River Dragons 116, 152 River God 30 River Nymph 116 River of Knives 29 Rockbuster 34 Rocktapus 29 Rockwoods 62 Roofbeam 42, 43 Royal Enclosure 31 Royal Hall 33 Royal House of Sartar 75, 168, 170, 204 Royal Librarian 204 Royal Road 82 Ruganath Tuskbane 12, 15 Rugo 159 Ruling Ring 75 Runegate Fyrd 5 S Sabi Varn 23 Sacred Fields 26 samarin 6 Sarostip Cold-Eye 12, Sartar High Council 142 Sartar the Founder 22 Sazdorf Tribe 24 Scheme of the Great Bookshelves 23 scorpion men 103, 137, 241 Scorpion Queen 86 Scribonius 102 sculptors 82 Seagull 27, Second Age lore 73 Second Inspiration 80 Second Leader Tatius 12 Sedenya Caelestis 82 Seeing Throne 9 Sergeant Hammer Dance 113, 189 Serkos 25 Sesaradeva the Scarlet Serpent 25 Seven Foals Valley 217 Seven Great Associations 81, 32, 34, 37, Seven Winds 270, 271, 272, 273, 274, 275, 277 Seven Winds Spirit Society 4 Sezing 271, 274, 275, 277 Shade Table 117 Shadey Tree 65 Shafts of Pain 27 Shieldman 210 19 Shulkan 128 Sigron 232, 234, 237 Silent Trade Landing 7259 Silver Age Maniria 259 Silver Dancer 226, 232, 234, 235, 236, 237 Silver Dancing Statues 228 Simbal the Innkeeper 10 Six Hags 21 Six Winds 78 Skyfall 45 Sky Gods 40 Skyhoof 118 Skyreach 209, 218 Sky Realm 2664 Slave Gang 101 Sleep Back to Life Feat 259 Slug Express 7 Smokey Hill 44, Snakestone 46 Snonang the Orange 162 Snort 72 Snowflake 100 Source of Broos 270 Source of Waters 262, 263, 266 South Village 28, 31, 35 Spark-Valor 111 Speaker On Hills 167 Speakers Hill 13, 18, 19 Speaker to Lies 108 Spirits of Reprisal 271 Squinch 173, 174, 177 Squinch Greybeard 10 Starfire Ridge 32, 40, 41, 42, 43, 45, 47 Starken Var 60, 62 Star Tower 45 Stinking Woods 12, 11 Stone Creek 43 Stone Dragon 7212 Storm Bear 20 Storm Bull Spirit Society 18 Storm Mountains 74, 75, 77, 80 Storm Pantheon 271 Storm Ram 162, 263 Storm Rams 294 Strange Stones 225 Stratocumulus 5, 66, 190 Strong House 24, 268 Sundome 87 Sun Follower 115 Sunkablokka 141 Surface Trolls 17 Swan River 52 Sword and Helm of Vingkot 222 Sword Path 42 Sword River 43 T 9 Takenegi Moonson 89 Tall Sister 45 Talsta Greybeard 19 Taradaran Bright Lance 13, 265, 267, 268 Tarena the Blue Woman 267 Tar-Helera 20 Tarkangian 130 Tarkganvar 130 Tarndisi 71 Tarndisi the Willow 507 Tarzack the Prestidigitator 164 Tatius the Bright 31 Telmori Royal Guard 141, 204 Telmori Werewolves 105 Temple District 22 Temple of Ernalda 26 Temple of Sedenya Caelestis 81, 82 Temple of the Dead 206 Temple of the Reaching Moon 86 Temple to All Deities 171 Ten Wall Regiments 1 The Blackbelly Two 1Bull and Ram 11, 27 Thed Rites 277 The Knowing God 25 The Puppet House 19 Theyvora the Axe 253 Thief 183 Third Last Light 108 This World 210 Thob Grinder 146 Three Clans 56, 57, 58 Three-Eye Amulet 26 Three Great Storm Tribes 263 Three Magics 213 Three Otherworlds 254 Three Treasures 176, 177, 178 Throndbal Second 113 Thunderer 941 tiger-men 182 Tin Inn 168, 193 Tokal 127 Toling Air 2, 248, 264 Torkani House 21 Torkani Tribe 21 Tozbod the Strong Woman 164 Trade Ring 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 21 Trade Road 215, Treatise on Horse Breeds 22 Tribal Assembly Grounds 31, 36 Tribal Champion 61 Trickster Bond 259 Trickster College in Slontos 259 Trickster Flaw 256 Tricksters 24 Troll Death God 29, Trollmouth Feat 249 trolls 26 Troop Leader Valens 118 True Giants 117 Tukadukka 1, 150 two-faced guardian 209 Two Face Hill 59 Two Face Temple 16 U Ubblag White-eye 18 Uleria Temple 19 Umathings 40 Umathkar 199 Umathkarl 204 Umath the Father of Storms 160 Unani 253 Uncle 273, 276 University Guards 82, 84 University of the Seven Phases 86, Upper Starfire Ridge 42, 43, 43 Ura the Pleasant One 29 Urgnal 116 Uroth the Blue Ram 205 Urox Shrine 62 Urvairanus 119, 120 Ushmatah 12 V Vadrus 220, 263 Vakadera 206 Valadon 66 Valanara Blueshield 266 Valens 122 Vale of Four Winds 269 Valley of the Corpse 250 Vanganth 267 Vantaros tribe 139 Varanarl 156 Varandestor Varankaranthsson 132 Varaneena Cow-eye 123 Varaneera of Runegate 171 Varankoranth 132 Varankorol 132 Varanorlanth 181 Varaz the Black 249 Vargast Redhand 79 Varmandi 43, 55, 56, 59, 177 Varnakiog 150 Varsmar 196, 199 Varzor 248 Velhara 182 Velladurisa 212 Vellius Legillus 77, 79 vellum 19 Vendref 214, 215, 217 Venebain 40, 42, 43 Venebainings 40 Verala 278 Verenilip 259 Verenilip of Rion 259 Verge 77, 79 Veristchan 259 Verithurusa 82 Vestkarthan 245, 255 Vestorfin 41, 43, 48, 50, 52, 135 Vestorfin Tribute-Taker 48, 135 vexillae 79 Vi 165 Vian 128 Vinga 32, 76 Vingkot 86, 189, 210, 220, 269 Vingkotling Age 219, 263, 269 Vingkotlings 28, 29, 35, 57, 189, 209, 219, 269 Vor Faraga Zel 259 Voria 263 Voriof 42, 43, 45, 199, 203, 267, 268 Voss Varainu 66, 213 Vostang clan 41, 196, 197, 198, 203, 207 Vostangi 198, 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 206, 207 Vostangi clan 198, 207 Vostangings 41, 206 W Wagon God 100, 102 Waha 127, 128, 259 Waha the Founder 127 Wakboth 97, 103, 105, 125, 255 Walking Corpse 56, 151 Walking Corpses 56, 151 Wanasdral 118 War Gang 148 War God 76, 136 Warriors of Wood 52, 53, 54 Watchpost Ridge 197 Watch Post Ridge 42 Water People 268 Water Rune Affinity 263 weapons 11, 15, 34, 54, 56, 67, 68, 69, 73, 74, 75, 85, 98, 100, 102, 112, 113, 117, 118, 120, 122, 123, 127, 128, 140, 150, 151, 156, 173, 177, 181, 187, 189, 192, 210, 214, 217, 220, 237, 259, 282 Weasel 135, 275 Weighty Breath 76 were-ducks 110 Werewolf Riots 28, 35 wheels 19, 237 White Grape Inn 28, 34, 35 White River 86 White Sheep of Voriof 209 Whitewall 32, 86, 87, 88, 202, 241, 242, 243 Whitewall Campaign 202 Wildfire 270, 276 Wild Hunt 220, 221, 222 Wild Hunter 220 Wild Man 227, 228, 231, 281 Wild Mountain 31 Wild Orlanth 181 Wild Storm 278 Willford 66 Willow Beck 77, 79 Wilmskirk 8, 13, 83, 243 Wind Children 156, 219, 224 Wind Hawks 268 Wind Lord 32 wine 11, 19, 30, 35, 66, 73, 188, 212, 219 Within Me 272, 274 wolf 47, 86, 140, 141, 153, 255 wolf brothers 140, 141 Wolf Hills 228, 231 Wolfrunners 140, 141 wolves 22, 87, 140, 146, 153, 231 Woodcutter 212, 213, 214 Wooden Sword 76, 77, 228, 234 Woodpecker 33, 55, 211 Woodpecker Staff 211 wool 16, 66, 122, 218, 219, 265, 267 wraiths 87, 182, 235 Wulfsland 241 wyter 10, 22, 42, 43, 50, 52, 207, 211, 222 X Xentha 245 Xiola Umbar 146 Y Yagos Candyman 20 Yanafal Tarnils 12, 15, 59, 82, 84, 102, 120, 122 Yanioth Brandgorsdottir 29, 39 Yanretha 156 Yara Aranis 80, 81 Yellow Hills 77, 242 Yelm 14, 54, 74, 82, 83, 100, 110, 115, 142, 194, 245, 247, 258, 267 Yelmalio 57, 58, 60, 115, 123, 134, 139, 145, 149, 217, 241, 247 Yelmpost 14 Yinkin 12, 15, 31, 52, 133, 210, 213, 263 Yinkini 86, 223 You Do 164 Youf. See EWF or Empire of the Wyrms' Friends; See EWF or Empire of the Wyrms' Friends Young God 40, 262, 265 Z Za 259 Zarinaea of Old Pavis 162 Zartaga 149 Zastafi 216 Zebra 123 Zix Porub 14 Zogiog 150 Zorak Zoran 76, 145, 148, 149, 165, 228, 232, 234, 235, 248, 255 Zoreg Cowcatcher 147 Zormastag 259 Zzabur 74, 269